sightless
by Bag Of Badgers
Summary: Deanon. Italy tops a blindfolded Germany. If you haven't guessed, not for the kids.


Feliciano smiles softly, even though Ludwig can't see him, and pulls back enough to really look at him. He's really proud of Ludwig for this- it took such a long time to get him to admit he likes this sort of thing (it was a very interesting conversation- after a long, stumbling explanation Feliciano had said _oh, you want to tie me up?_ and Ludwig had looked at the floor and blushed even harder and said _uh, actually, I-I'd like you to- to tie me up_ and Feliciano had said _okay, so what are we doing for dinner_)- but he's getting off task now and Ludwig scolds him when he does that. Except not now, because right now Feliciano is the boss and Ludwig is not allowed to yell at him unless it goes bad and he really doesn't like it.

Speaking of. "Ludwig, you remember the safeword, right?" He's already checked once, but there's no harm in doing it again.

Ludwig nods and shifts a little. He's kneeling in front of Feliciano on the bed with his hands cuffed behind his back (which is another reason Feliciano's proud- wrists are difficult for Ludwig) and- and this is new- a dark blindfold over his eyes. And also he's starting to blush and look nervous and that won't do at all so Feliciano shuffles a little closer and kisses him, brings a hand up to cradle his jaw.

Feliciano drags his hand along Ludwig's jawline and down across his neck to wander over his chest. He loves doing this, touching Ludwig at his own leisure, feeling the muscles that he kind of wants for himself but then remembers how much work it is and he could spend his time doing something better. Like this.

He reluctantly breaks the kiss, letting his other hand join the one already on Ludwig, and they flit over him in light touches, never staying in one place too long. Ludwig is leaning into Feliciano's hands and letting out quiet sighs, and the strokes turn into scratches, stinging but not enough to really hurt. Every time Feliciano's nails dig into Ludwig's skin, his eyebrows slide upward above he blindfold, and then they arch and he lets out a low moan when Feliciano reaches down and wraps his hand around Ludwig, who is mostly hard. He strokes once, twice and his left hand travels down to tickle along the inside of Ludwig's thigh and make him squirm a little.

Allowing his other hand to continue its slow slide, Feliciano traces his other hand up across Ludwig's thigh (his legs are parted a little, and he's trembling just a bit) and the side of his hip, and along his side and his shoulder (they're rounded and a bit hunched, since Ludwig's curled forward). Bringing his hand to a halt in Ludwig's blond hair, Feliciano tangles the locks in his fingers and pulls Ludwig up into another kiss, a little rougher than normal. Ludwig parts his lips and it's sweet even though Feliciano bites down on Ludwig's lower lip hard enough to make him groan.

All the while, Feliciano's been scooting slowly towards Ludwig, and now he's close enough that if he splays his working hand out he can get ahold of them both and oh that's good if he does say so himself. The brunet moans into Ludwig's mouth, moves his hand faster, and then has a_brilliant_ idea.

He scooches back on the bed and opens his legs, pushes on the back of Ludwig's head- his eyebrows furrow, but then Feliciano can see him catch on. Ludwig smiles a bit and lets Feliciano tug him forward and down and- whoops.

Next time Feliciano should remember that Ludwig can't see and Feliciano can't aim very well so that he doesn't accidentally miss and poke Ludwig in the face.

"Uh, let's try this again, Ludwig…"

This time, with a little effort, they get it right and Ludwig opens his slightly damp lips and takes Feliciano into his mouth and oh- oh God it's good, it's good and Ludwig's good and Feliciano tells him so, over and over again.

Ludwig answers him with a quiet moan and flushed, hollowed cheeks, and Feliciano runs his fingers along those cheeks and his strong, fine cheekbones right where they meet the blindfold (he can imagine Ludwig's eyes beneath it, closed, and his pale gold eyelashes) and then down his neck, back up around his (frankly adorable) ears, and into his hair, which is coming ungelled. He does not pull, does not force Ludwig's head further down, just gives gentle nudges and strokes his hair and face and moans when Ludwig does something with his tongue that's probably illegal.

And Ludwig's mouth is so good, so wet and warm and wonderful (and so is Ludwig- well, he's not_wet_, that would be weird, but warm, yes, and oh is he wonderful) and he's amazing like this, so peaceful, and Feliciano is so, so close.

But he doesn't want to come right now, not yet, so he draws Ludwig's head back upwards, fingertips right behind his jaw. Ludwig's mouth is still open a bit, and shining, and his lips are swollen, and he raises his eyebrows. Feliciano cradles Ludwig's face in his hands and half-whispers "I'm going to get you ready, all right?"

Then he reaches for the key to the cuffs and unlocks them- Ludwig makes a small noise that could almost be protesting- and then rejoins his hands in front of him, because if Ludwig had lain down with his hands behind his back it wouldn't have been comfortable and then the whole thing wouldn't have been any fun. Hands on Ludwig's pale shoulders (not so pale anymore, his flush is spreading), Feliciano guides and lowers him to lie on his back. Ludwig allows this, fingers curled in front of him and eyebrows relaxed (Feliciano imagines his eyes, half-lidded and so calm). Leaving one hand on Ludwig's shoulder, Feliciano scrabbles for the lube that he's _sure_ he left on the nightstand and manages to find it, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers.

Feliciano lifts one of Ludwig's legs onto his shoulder and plays his fingers down the back of his thigh before slowly, slowly sliding one inside.

The groan Ludwig lets out runs through Feliciano's head and down to curl in his toes, and his bound hands seek out the one Feliciano's not using and clasp it while Feliciano bends and crooks his finger. Ludwig gasps and his hips jerk and his eyebrows jump when Feliciano slides the next two fingers in at the same time, actually breathing "good" out between his slightly bitten lips, and Feliciano imagines his blue eyes shooting wide open.

Feliciano whispers "I know" back and spreads his fingers apart, then pulls them back together and moves them as one until he finds that spot that makes Ludwig press his hips up and cling to Feliciano's free hand and drop his mouth open to let out soft, desperate noises. The brunet presses against that spot a few more times to see Ludwig gasp and feel the tremors run through him.

He gently, slowly pulls his fingers out- Ludwig half-whimpers, which is not a sound Feliciano gets to hear often, and it's lovely- and then grabs for a condom. Still one-handed, he manages to get it on through no small amount of clever handiwork, and then props Ludwig's other leg on his other shoulder.

"Ready?"

Ludwig squeezes his hand, and Feliciano guides himself in. He holds still until the white-knuckle grip relaxes, rubbing at Ludwig's hip. When Ludwig lets go of his hand, Feliciano brings it to his sturdy, shaking hips and digs his fingertips in as he begins to thrust, as slowly as possible, and Ludwig sighs and moans wordlessly and moves in tandem with him.

And then he reaches his hands up, groping for Feliciano's face and when he finds it he cradles it in his large hands and touches the edge of Feliciano's open, smiling mouth and then he smiles too, that small, real smile that Feliciano hopes for every day, and Feliciano smiles back even though Ludwig can't see it and fulfills the unspoken, understood request for more and deeper. It's amazing, really, how he can draw smiles and gasps from Ludwig, how Ludwig can trust him with his own sight, his own body at its most vulnerable, and the knowledge that he does makes Feliciano smile wider and murmur- well, nothing in particular, but it sounds like the things he thinks when he sees Ludwig asleep with his glasses on or cooking, when he's calm and relaxed and happy with Feliciano, it sounds like that.

It's still okay that Ludwig drops his hands, though, because the position was beginning to do weird things to Feliciano's spine. He gently presses Ludwig's hands down to a point just above his head, and Ludwig obeys the unspoken order to keep them there.

One particularly hard thrust sends Ludwig shuddering, and Feliciano tries to recreate it over and over and spares a hand to drag from Ludwig's hip (the other remains, gripping almost hard enough to bruise) down between his legs and it isn't long before he's moaning and arching his strong back and coming, and his fingers curl and he tightens almost unbearably, and Feliciano can almost see the way his eyes widen and roll back and close.

Delivering a few final, haphazard thrusts, Feliciano follows Ludwig with a small cry and a bend forward. He pants, and lifts up his head after a few seconds and lowers first one, then the other of Ludwig's legs back onto the bed. Next to go are the handcuffs, Feliciano slowly unlocks them and rubs the life and circulation back into Ludwig's palms. And finally, he unties the black blindfold, careful not to pull Ludwig's hair, and sets it aside and watches the lovely blue eyes blink open and then peacefully close, and then rolls off the condom and fits himself to Ludwig's body and holds him and just waits.

Eventually Ludwig's heartbeat has slowed to normal and he's breathing deeply, and he lifts his arms up to wrap around Feliciano. The brunet lifts his head again and rests a hand on Ludwig's still-flushed cheek.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine." Ludwig's words are a little slurred, but normal. Feliciano pushes his slightly sweaty curly hair out of his eyes and settles more onto Ludwig, murmuring "good, that's good."

"Ludwig?"

"Mm?"

"Would- ah, do you want to do it with the blindfold again?"

Ludwig looks away and blushes just a little, and says "Yes."

"Mm. So do I." And Feliciano knows they should get up, they should do the chores that need doing, but it can't hurt to lie here with his lips against Ludwig's neck and their arms around each other and hold Ludwig's sight for a little while longer.


End file.
